El valor de una tarjeta
by alter321
Summary: Deambular durante la época navideña puede llevar a más que comprar una simple tarjeta. Regalo del Amigo Invisible para Cris Snape. Foro: La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer:** el potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Para mi AI **Cris Snape** su petición: Quiero leer algo sobre Dudley y Harry ambientado después de la guerra.

Espero haber dado con la tecla xD

¡Disfrútalo!

* * *

 **El valor de una tarjeta**

Hubo un tiempo en el que la Navidad era la época favorita de Dudley.

Aquel niño tan mimado por sus padres encontraba realizadas todas sus golosas fantasías infantiles en esa fecha. Dulces y juguetes creaban una sinfonía de sonidos, colores y sabores que lograban que aquel infante regordete, mandón y caprichoso tocara el cielo con las manos. Era un sueño hecho realidad, un delicioso postre cuya fresa que coronaba ese extenso bañado de crema y chocolate era molestar a su primo Harry. Dudley afirmaba su seguridad comparándose con ese otro niño más pequeño, flaco y desnutrido. Ahí radicaba la certeza de su posesión y posición: en tanto uno representara la carencia, el otro revalidaba sus pertenencias, su poder.

Pero ese niño creció.

Dudley era ahora un joven adulto que caminaba abstraído de la algarabía navideña que lo rodeaba. Con cada paso errante recordaba con culpa aquellos años que otros considerarían los más felices pero que para él, hastiado de sí mismo, representaban los más vergonzosos. De tanto en tanto, se quedaba mirando fijamente las vidrieras buscando la tarjeta adecuada que enviaría a esa vieja dirección que paseaba entre sus dedos en su bolsillo. Aquel acto inesperado de hace unos años se había vuelto un pequeño ritual que contenía un poco de automatismo y otro poco de nostalgia. Cualquiera diría que elegía al azar y sin importarle demasiado pero la verdad era que pasaba días buscando la adecuada.

Aún tenía presente la primera vez que la compró. Habían pasado tres años desde su despedida frente a Privet Drive y sólo sabía que Harry había sobrevivido a la guerra que se desató en el mundo mágico, nada más había llegado a sus oídos. Nunca admitiría las verdaderas razones, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pues se había dicho que sólo había tomado una tarjeta de más y que no había visto una mejor manera de utilizarla que enviándosela a su distanciado primo Harry. Sin embargo, con sólo echarle un vistazo al diseño uno podía entender que fue adquirida adrede: en el frente se veía la versión muggle de un mago y una bruja abriendo regalos frente a un árbol navideño junto a un caldero humeante. Con su letra desprolija pero de trazo firme agregó un 'Feliz Navidad' y sus iniciales 'D.D.'.

Por primera vez en su vida no había esperado nada a cambio. Ese pequeño acto imbuido de espíritu navideño había sido lo más altruista que había hecho en sus veintiún años. Pensaba que era una tontería pero se sentía bien, se sentía satisfecho y mantenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Por eso, cuando vio una lechuza estrellarse en su ventana no pudo estar más que asombrado. Él conocía el medio que los magos y brujas utilizaban para comunicarse, incluso aún recordaba aquel año que llegó la primera carta de Harry y cómo sus padres se habían negado a entregársela. Jamás había visto tantas lechuzas juntas en su vida y jamás lo volvería a hacer. En el fondo, siempre deseó recibir algo por ese medio a pesar de que sabía que sería imposible. Ese era su anhelo más secreto.

Aquel veinticinco de diciembre abrió la ventana y el animal entró dócilmente soltando en su mano el sobre que llevaba en su pico.

 _Feliz Navidad,_

 _Harry_

 _PD: Sólo dale una chuchería a Filomena, puede ser una galleta._

Nunca se lo diría a nadie pero el simple acto de recibir una lechuza fue el mejor regalo navideño que le habían dado en mucho, mucho tiempo. No dudó un minuto y abrió un paquete de sus galletitas favoritas con chips de chocolate para alimentar al ave. Con temor, mientras picoteaba y desarmaba su alimento, extendió su mano para acariciar sus plumas. Sin duda alguna, había valido la pena comprar esa tarjeta.

Así había comenzado el ritual que desde hace quince años repetía sin interrupción. Cada mañana de Navidad, como si fuera un niño que intenta ver llegar a Santa Claus, esperaba la lechuza de Harry. Compraba las galletas más caras y las tenía preparadas junto a la ventana para dárselas todas a Filomena. Incluso le hablaba y le preguntaba cosas sobre su primo a sabiendas que el animalito jamás revelaría nada de lo que escuchaba.

Pero este año se sentía diferente. Había un vacío mayor alojado en su interior.

Sus padres habían vuelto a Privet Drive y lo esperaban para su absurda cena anual llena de regalos y halagos triviales y sin sentido. No entendía por qué este año estaba especialmente molesto e incómodo con la idea. Siendo sinceros, no le agradaba volver a su hogar de la infancia, había demasiados recuerdos que significaban una pequeña tortura y que sus padres no comprendían. Cada metro cuadrado de ese lugar lo golpeaba y le hacía ver cuán insoportable había sido de niño y adolescente. Sobre todo cuando se observaba a sí mismo inmerso en un aburrido trabajo con un jefe aún más aburrido con una rutina en extremo predecible y tediosa. El mayor orgullo de sus padres era su mayor hastío.

Continuaba su búsqueda de la tarjeta perfecta mientras recordaba los accidentes de su primo. Comenzó a reír efusivamente, haciendo que otros voltearan a verlo extrañados, cuando vino a su mente su tía vuelta una inmensa piñata y sus padres presos de la vergüenza y el horror. Ahora siendo un adulto, se encontraba más de una vez fantaseando con hacer algo similar, sólo que en lugar de su tía era su jefe el que salía volando o el idiota y competitivo compañero de escritorio, aquél que estaba frente a él separado por un cubículo. ¡Cómo deseaba tener un poco de la magia de su primo! Sería grandioso hacer que los miles de papeles y sellos que lo rodeaban estallaran por los aires o que un huracán entrara por la puerta y generara confusión para que todo desapareciera… para que su aburrida vida desapareciera.

Se sonreía.

Cada vez que se encontraba a sí mismo en ese estado de ensoñación, se sonreía. Claro, para cualquier otro simple muggle eran sólo fantasías pero él sabía que todo eso era posible, Harry Potter y sus amigos se lo habían demostrado. La magia existía y él, por culpa de sus padres y de sí mismo, la alejó para siempre.

Lo extrañaba.

De repente, una sucesión de pensamientos azotó su mente sin piedad y sin darle tiempo a analizar demasiado lo que significaban.

— _¿Sería demasiado ir a visitarlo? ¿Me recibiría si apareciera de la nada en su casa?_

Sabía que se había casado con una mujer, bruja la llaman ellos, y que tenía un hijo al que llamó… al que llamó… ¿cómo no se acordaba de eso?, ¿tenía una especie de sobrino y no recordaba su nombre? ¿Qué clase de primo era?

— _El mismo que fuiste siempre_ — se respondió hacia sus adentros.

Sus pasos se detuvieron. Él, un hombretón treintañero de anchos hombros que a cualquiera intimidaría, estaba ahora cabizbajo sintiéndose derrotado. La soledad y la nostalgia habían crecido en su interior junto con el irrefrenable deseo de reencuentro, de calidez, de sinceridad, de Familia.

Hurgó en el fondo de su abrigo buscando ese viejo sobre que con recelo guardaba. Aunque sabía la dirección de memoria, cada vez que iba a comprar la tarjeta lo llevaba consigo sólo para cerciorarse de que no cometería errores. Leyó 'Número 12 de Grimmauld Place' y tomó coraje.

Sus pies se movieron conducidos por una fuerza mayor. Las calles habían comenzado a vaciarse y los negocios comenzaron a cerrar, ya se acercaba la hora de la cena y todos iban al encuentro de los suyos, de sus seres queridos… al igual que él. ¿Podría Dudley pensar en Harry como suyo, como en un ser querido?, se cuestionaba sólo para responderse con un — _¿Y por qué no? Es mi primo después de todo_.

Pero ¿Lo recibiría?... Dudley comenzó a dudar. ¿Podría Harry abrir las puertas de su casa al chico que hizo de su infancia un infierno?

Se detuvo en plena acera, su respiración era agitada y se volvía vapor al exhalar. Sabía que lo había perdonado sino no le escribiría tarjetas navideñas durante quince años seguidos o, más bien catorce, aún no tenía en sus manos la de este año. A su mente vino ese estúpido comercial de seguros de vida que repetía una y otra vez que la Navidad era para pedir disculpas, para dar una segunda oportunidad, para renovarse y cambiar.

— _Sí, para eso es la Navidad_

Volvió a emprender su camino hasta que se dio cuenta de que iba con las manos vacías. Se desesperó y miró para todos lados. Lo único que vio abierto fue una pequeña despensa de barrio, entró y compró un vino. No era el mejor del mundo, lo sabía, pero era el mejor que podía adquirir en ese momento. Pensó que sería bueno llevar flores para la esposa de Harry o un juguete para su hijo pero todo estaba cerrado. Su rostro se iluminó y apresuró el paso al ver una juguetería a punto de cerrar, el dueño estaba pasando llave a la puerta.

—Señor, señor… una última venta— dijo corriendo agitado.

—Ya cerré— gruñó el anciano. Se le había hecho tarde para llegar junto a su hija.

—Pero… por favor, se lo suplico… no puedo llegar sin un regalo—

—Lo hubiera pensado antes— respondió elevando sus hombros.

— _Sí, lo hubiera pensado antes_ — Se repitió a sí mismo.

Miró la botella de vino en su mano con cierta resignación. El dueño del lugar lo observó y suspiró antes de decir:

—Pero es Navidad… vamos, elija algo de la vidriera y págueme en efectivo—

Una sonrisa boba adornó su rostro y señaló un oso de tamaño mediano y una tarjeta. El hombre lo tomó, lo envolvió con la maestría y velocidad de alguien que ha hecho eso miles de veces y se lo entregó. Dudley le pagó más de lo que valían y retomó su camino con prisa. Ni siquiera volteó cuando el hombre le gritaba que volviera por el cambio.

Todo había resultado a su favor hasta que llegó a la dirección. Su entusiasmo mermó una vez más. No existía el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, del 11 saltaba al 13. ¿Acaso su primo inventó la dirección? Podía ser, era una posibilidad, después de todo, seguramente no querría recibir a ningún muggle en su casa. Tal vez temía que su indeseable familia apareciera con algún reclamo o que le generara problemas denunciándolo a las autoridades.

No sabía ni qué hora era. Miró su móvil, eran las ocho. Tenía decenas de llamadas perdidas, mensajes de voz, y mensajes de texto de su desesperada madre. No estaba de humor para escucharla, mucho menos para decirle en qué parte de la ciudad estaba. Se sentó resignado en la acera, ahí mismo, entre el 11 y el 13 de Grimmauld Place con un oso envuelto, una botella de vino a un costado y una tarjeta aún sin escribir entre sus manos. La nieve comenzó a caer y se acumulaba sobre él volviéndolo parte del paisaje.

No habría pasado ni media hora cuando la discusión de una pareja llamó su atención.

—¡Puedes apurarte! Ya es demasiado tarde. Agradece que los niños estaban con tu madre— escuchó decir con enojo a la mujer.

—No fui yo quien decidió ir de compras a último momento— respondió un hombre pelirrojo cuyo rostro rivalizaba con su cabello.

—Si hubieras comprado los regalos cuando te dije que lo hicieras, no hubiéramos tenido que ir en estas fechas. Siempre es un caos cerca de Navidad y se vuelve el mismo infierno durante la tarde de Nochebuena— gruño la castaña entre dientes.

—Sigo sin entender cómo puedes no perderte en el Londres muggle, ¡es enorme!

Esas últimas palabras parecieron despertar a Dudley.

— _¿Londres muggle?..._ _¡Muggle!, ¡Son magos!_ — pensó y prácticamente corrió hacia ellos.

—Eh, disculpen… ustedes acaban de decir ¿Londres muggle? — dijo sin siquiera saludar, sin importarle nada.

La pareja palideció, un muggle los escuchó hablando, eso era terrible. ¿Habían dicho algo más que de eso? ¿Habían quebrantado el Estatuto de Secreto Mágico? ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡No en Navidad!

— _¡Por Merlín!, que esto no cause problemas_ — pensó la bruja.

—Ehh… no sé de qué hablas— respondió el mago de inmediato, se le notaban los nervios pues él había abierto la boca sin ver los alrededores.

Algo en la mujer le resultaba familiar. Dudley entrecerró los ojos evaluándola hasta que lo recordó: ella era una de las amigas de su primo, la había visto alguna vez. El pelirrojo también o, tal vez, era un familiar pues recordaba haber visto a varios pelirrojos en compañía de Harry y todos le habían resultado iguales.

—Sé lo que escuché— comenzó a decir con seguridad —son magos— afirmó.

El temor en la pareja dio paso a la duda en sus rostros, ¿cómo sabía ese muggle que ellos eran magos?, ¿cómo sabía el significado de la palabra muggle?

—Escuchen— siguió Dudley— estoy buscando el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place pero veo que la numeración salta del 11 al 13.

—¿Perdón? — murmuró al unísono la pareja.

—Sí…— pasó su mano nerviosamente por su cabeza —busco a Harry Potter.

Algo pareció hacer _click_ en la mujer y dio un paso al frente —Tú eres el primo de Harry— dijo medio afirmando, medio preguntando.

—Sí— Había alegría en su voz—. ¿Lo conocen?

—En realidad, todo el mundo mágico lo conoce, pero para ser claros… sí, es nuestro amigo—

—¿Su primo muggle?, ¿el que lo molestaba y trataba mal siempre? — preguntó con sorpresa y cierto malestar el pelirrojo.

Dudley bajó su cabeza con vergüenza y respondió —Hace mucho tiempo de eso pero sí…— levantó su rostro y con cierta súplica volvió a hablar —¿Saben dónde vive?

—En el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place— respondió el mago.

—Pero…— Dudley volvió su mirada hacia las casas pasando su vista del once al trece.

—No te preocupes, lo haré venir— resolvió la mujer—. Por cierto, soy Hermione y él es Ron.

Ella agarró del brazo a su pareja y avanzó hacia las casas desapareciendo a plena vista en un pestañeo. Unos minutos después, un Harry adulto se aparecía frente a él.

Los nervios lo carcomían. ¿Qué hacer o decir ahora?, había parecido una buena decisión eso de ir en Navidad en busca de su primo pero, al tenerlo frente a él, las palabras se le hicieron cenizas en su boca.

—Dudley— saludó.

Harry había crecido a lo alto y a lo ancho, lejos había quedado ese niño flaco y desnutrido. No sabía de qué trabajaba pero se notaba que era algo que requería ejercicio y entrenamiento. A pesar de ello, aún se veía pequeño al lado de Dudley.

—Harry…— respondió él. Miró hacia los costados y estiró sus brazos entregando los regalos—. Pensé en agregar algo más este año a la tarjeta de siempre— Sonrió con cierta pena y sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas a pesar del frío.

El mago miró las manos estiradas de su primo. La falta de una respuesta inmediata lo puso aún más nervioso, no apartaba su mirada de esos ojos verdes siempre tan cálidos. Se tranquilizó cuando vio aparecer una sonrisa conocida que ahora coronaba un rostro adulto. Harry tomó los regalos y le entregó un papel.

Dudley lo tomó y leyó:

— _Harry Potter y su familia viven en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place._

Al levantar la vista se maravilló al ver la magia en acción: entre el 11 y el 13 aparecía lo que antes había buscado pero no veía.

—Hace frío aquí fuera— El mago apoyó una mano en su hombro y continuó—. Ven pasa, Ginny y su madre hace tiempo terminaron de preparar todo. Si nos atrasamos más, puede que no vivamos para contarlo.

La puerta se abrió y una sinfonía de colores, olores, texturas y sabores apareció frente a él junto a una sucesión de personas, en su mayoría pelirrojos, yendo de un lado para el otro. Todos se presentaban casi a la vez no dándole tiempo a reponerse de las impresiones que le causaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sintió como si hubiera caído en la madriguera del conejo de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ y estaba realmente feliz por eso, extasiado.

Se decía a sí mismo que había tomado la segunda decisión correcta en su vida, la primera había sido enviar aquella tarjeta. Miraba la alegría generalizada asustándose de tanto en tanto, sobre todo cuando las cosas pasaban junto a él flotando o aparecían con un 'plop' para luego desaparecer nuevamente. Entendió que quienes estaban allí formaban una verdadera familia que iba más allá de la sangre que compartieran o no y cuyos lazos no se centraban en los regalos o la ostentación.

Tras un buen rato de admiración y júbilo se preguntó si esta era _su_ familia o si era correcto estar allí con ellos. Aún no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero de algo estaba seguro: se esforzaría para hacer de Harry y los suyos parte de su vida. No volvería a perder a su primo por nada del mundo. Esta vez Dudley Dursley se quedaría y no huiría con sus padres como hace dieciocho años atrás, esta vez dejaría que la magia permanezca en su vida.

Fue así como la Navidad volvió a ser su época favorita del año.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero **Cris Snape** que te haya gustado este fic que amé escribir. Me ha gustado tanto que hasta pensé en emparejar en otro oneshot a Dudley con una bruja xD. Eso ya no sería parte del regalo porque no está en las especificaciones que me brindaste así que no te hago responsable de ese delirio jejeje.

Este fic es todo tuyo y lo que desees hacer con él, sea que permanezca o que lo borre, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

Un fuerte abrazo virtual!


End file.
